Emmett and Bella Get Kicked Out of WalMart
by angie337
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. MINIATURKA. Zobacz jak zachowuje się Emmett, kiedy wejdzie do sklepu! Bella i Emmett jadą na zakupy do Wal-Marta, lecz na końcu wpadają w kłopoty. Zostają złapani, a Edward musi wcześniej wrócić z polowania, aby ich wyciągnąć z tarapatów.


**Autorką tego fanfiction jest The Brown Eyed Writer! Posiadam zgodę na tłumaczenie!  
><strong>

**Link do oryginału: **fanfiction(kropka)net/s/5626475/1/Emmett_and_Bella_Get_Kicked_Out_of_WalMart**  
><strong>

**Link do profilu autorki: **fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1871201/The_Brown_Eyed_Writer**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett and Bella Get Kicked Out of WalMart <strong>

BPOV

Jęknęłam i kładąc poduszkę na mojej głowie, próbowałam uniknąć promieni słonecznych wpadających przez okno. Usłyszałam lekki chichot obok mnie i uśmiechnęłam się.

- Bella, czas wstawać – anioł powiedział, starając się zabrać poduszkę z mojej głowy.

- Nie chcę wstawać – jęknęłam.

- Musisz. Emmett wkrótce tutaj będzie, więc powinnaś ubrać coś na siebie, jeśli nie chcesz, aby torturował cię żartami o naszym życiu seksualnym – Edward powiedział.

Zarumieniłam się pod poduszką. Chciałabym umrzeć, jeśli Emmett dowiedziałby się o moim i Edwarda życiu seksualnym. Nie pozwolę mu się o tym dowiedzieć. Ale dopiero teraz dotarł do mnie sens poprzednich słów ukochanego.

- Czekaj, dlaczego Emmett ma tutaj przyjść? - spytałam, patrząc na niego spod mojej poduszki.

- Cała moja rodzina, oprócz Emmetta i Carlisle'a, wybiera się na polowanie. Tak się złożyło, że oni byli wczoraj. Carlisle musi pracować, więc Emmett przyjdzie i będzie opiekować się tobą, do czasu aż wrócę – powiedział nieśmiało.

- Edward, mam 18 lat. Nie potrzebuję opiekuna. Nie potrzebuję opieki od ponad sześciu lat – powiedziałam marszcząc brwi.

- Wiem Bello, ale Victoria jest jeszcze na wolności, więc chcę podjąć odpowiednie środki ostrożności – powiedział. Westchnęłam. Zawsze był niespokojny.

- W porządku – powiedziałam siadając. Owinęłam prześcieradłem moje nagie ciało i przetarłam oczy. Spojrzałam na Edwarda. Z powrotem był już ubrany. Skrzywiłam się.

- Naprawdę musisz wkładać ubrania, zanim się obudzę? - spytałam, wstając i przechodząc do mojej szafy. Słyszałam jak siedząc na moim łóżku, śmieje się.

Ubrałam się i usiadłam obok Edwarda, próbując rozczesać moje włosy. Ukochany wziął szczotkę ode mnie i delikatnie je rozczesywał.

- Aw, spójrzcie na cudną parę prawiczków – usłyszałam donośny głos. Spojrzałam w górę i zobaczyłam złośliwie uśmiechającego się Emmetta.

- Emmett, zamknij się. To nie twoja sprawa, czy jesteśmy już po pierwszym razie czy też nie – powiedziałam rumieniąc się.

- No, oczywiście nie. Poważnie, co robiliście wczorajszej nocy, kiedy Charliego nie było? Graliście w szachy? - dokuczył.

Edward rzucił moją szczotkę w Emmetta, która w styczności z jego czołem, pękła na pół.

- Ow! - Emmett jęknął pocierając dłonią czoło, jakby rzeczywiście go bolało.

- Może następnym razem zdecydujesz się przymknąć. Podobnie jak mówiła Bella, to nie twoja sprawa czy ona jest dziewicą, a ja prawiczkiem – powiedział Edward.

- Człowieku, to była moja ostatnia szczotka – skarżyłam. Podeszłam do niej i podniosłam dwie części.

- Przepraszam – Edward powiedział, kiedy wyrzucałam pozostałości szczotki do śmietnika.

- W porządku. Dzisiaj kupię nową. W sumie, to rzeczywiście przydałoby się jeszcze zrobić zakupy – powiedziałam.

- Boję się Bello! Nie mogłaś wybrać czegoś innego? - Emmett jęknął. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

- Payback jest do bani, a zakupy wcale nie, Emmett – złowieszczo się do niego uśmiechnęłam.

- Cóż, muszę już iść. Bądź bezpieczna i w razie gdyby coś się pojawiło, natychmiast do mnie dzwoń – Edward powiedział patrząc na brata.

- Nie martw się chłopcze Eddie. Bella będzie bezpieczna – oznajmił wampir.

- Nie mów do mnie Eddie – Edward warknął.

- Nie ma sprawy... Eddie – Edward westchnął.

Ukochany pochylił się, pocałował mnie i wyskoczył przez okno.

- Więc, co robimy? - Emmett zapytał.

- Jedziemy do Wal-Marta kupić trochę rzeczy – odpowiedziałam.

- Dobrze. Myślę, że nie mogę namówić cię na coś innego – powiedział.

- Nie.

Zeszliśmy na dół do salonu. Chwyciłam swoją torbę oraz portfel i udaliśmy się do drzwi. Potworny jeep Emmetta był zaparkowany za moją furgonetką. Wsiedliśmy do jeepa i pojechaliśmy do sklepu. Kiedy byliśmy na miejscu, wzięłam koszyk. Chodziliśmy po różnych działach, aż w końcu miałam wszystkie potrzebne produkty.

- Jak możesz jeść te wszystkie rzeczy? - Emmett zapytał jak pchałam wózek w stronę kasy.

- To jest dobre dla ludzi – powiedziałam. Właśnie wtedy natrafiliśmy na stoisko z prezerwatywami. Oczywiście, Emmett je zobaczył. Trochę się załamałam, bo wiedziałam, że zacznie mówić na temat mojego i Edwarda życia seksualnego.

- Wiesz, myślę że, to dobrze, że Edward jest wampirem bo nie jest w stanie począć dzieci. On nigdy nie będzie musiał martwić się o zakup prezerwatyw – Emmett powiedział. Po prostu zarumieniłam się i spojrzałam przed siebie, jakbym tego nie słyszała.

- Zastanawiam się, czy Edward wie co to w ogóle prezerwatywa – mówił dalej. - Mam na myśli, że oboje jesteście dziewicami, więc sądzę, że on nigdy o nich nie myślał – powiedział patrząc na moją twarz. Słysząc jego komentarz jeszcze bardziej się zaczerwieniłam. Och, gdyby tylko wiedział.

- Bello, dlaczego się czerwienisz? - dokuczył. Nic nie mówiłam. - Bella? - spytał.

- Co? - spytałam patrząc na niego. Uśmiechał się ironicznie.

- Dlaczego się rumienisz? - spytał.

- Wcale się nie zaczerwieniłam – głupia umiejętność kłamania. Jest do dupy.

- Nie kłam Bello! Czerwienisz się. Nigdy wcześniej nie rumieniłaś się, kiedy komentowałem twoje i Edwarda życie seksualne. Skąd ta nagła zmiana? - zapytał zwężając oczy. Och, bzdura!

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz – powiedziałam. Emmett sapnął. O ironio!

- Ty i Edward uprawialiście seks! - Emmett nagle ryknął, tym samym sprawiając, że wszyscy zwrócili na nas uwagę. Stałam się czerwona jak jeszcze nigdy.

- Sssh! Zamknij się Emmett! - powiedziałam.

- O mój Boże! Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi, że wasza dwójka była aktywna seksualnie? Jak długo to trwa? - spytał. Zignorowałam go.

Podeszliśmy do kasy i zapłaciłam za zakupy. Idąc do samochodu, Emmett wciąż zadawał mi pytania.

- Emmett, proszę cię, przestań! To naprawdę nie twoja sprawa! - powiedziałam, kiedy wszystko zostało wpakowane do samochodu.

- Przepraszam Bella. Ale Eddie był prawiczkiem przez 107 lat. Jest mistrzem. Już nigdy nie będzie prawiczkiem. Bello, Edward już nie jest słodki i niewinny – powiedział. Właśnie wtedy uświadomiłam sobie coś istotnego.

- Cholera. Zapomniałam kupić szczotki do włosów – powiedziałam.

- Chodź, wrócimy się i weźmiemy ją – powiedział.

Weszliśmy do sklepu i od razu skierowaliśmy się do kosmetycznego działu. Mijaliśmy pełne kosze, kiedy Emmett odwrócił się do mnie i nikczemnie się uśmiechnął.

Chwycił wózek i pchnął go do mnie.

- Wsiadaj – powiedział wciąż złowrogo się uśmiechając.

- Nie Emmett. Nie jestem dzieckiem – powiedziałam.

- Dalej Bello. To będzie zabawa – powiedział.

- Nie Emmett. Mieliśmy tylko kupić szczotkę i wyjść.

- Jeśli to zrobisz, przestanę żartować z waszego życia seksualnego – Emmett powiedział. Och, on jest dobry!

- Naprawdę? - spytałam upewniając się czy mówi prawdę.

- Naprawdę, naprawdę. Obiecuję – powiedział unosząc prawą rękę. Myślałam o tym przez minutę, po czym westchnęłam.

- Dobrze, ale nigdy więcej nie możesz o tym wspominać – powiedziałam wsiadając do wózka.

- Okej. Tylko trzymaj się mocno i baw się dobrze – powiedział Emmett.

- Emmett, co dokładnie zamierzasz zrobić? - spytałam.

- Czy kiedykolwiek zostałaś wyrzucona z Wal-Martu? - Emmett zapytał z uśmiechem. Nagle podchwyciłam jego uśmiech. Dobra, zapowiada się fajnie.

- Nie – odpowiedziałam.

- Cóż, będziesz mogła to powiedzieć po dzisiejszym dniu. Bella, ty i ja zostaniemy wyrzuceni z Wal-Martu – powiedział.

- To na co czekamy? - spytałam.

Emmet rozpoczął pchanie wózka. - To się nazywa zapał.

Zaczął biec wolno, lecz potem wystartował w ludzkim tempie. Wyrzuciłam swoje ręce w górę i krzyczałam jak przebiegliśmy przez zakręt. Emmett ominął kilku klientów i zrzucił parę rzeczy z półek.

W pewnym momencie wyrósł przed nami ogromny stos puszek. Kiedy przez nie przejeżdżaliśmy, wampir wyciągnął do przodu rękę i wszystkie przewrócił. Nogi miał na wózku, ale od czasu do czasu odpychał się jedną nogą.

Wyminął starszą kobietę i krzyknął przez ramię. - Uważaj babciu!

To było zabawne. Oboje krzyczeliśmy i mieliśmy dobrą zabawę. Wkrótce pracownicy wszczęli za nami pościg.

- Uch-och, gliny nas doganiają. Trzymaj się Bello. Jesteśmy w strefie hiper szybkości – powiedział i zaczął biec trochę nadludzko szybko.

Chwycił kilka kremów i wcisnął mi do ręki, abym je otworzyła. Zrobiłam wedle prośby i oddałam mu je. Emmett wycisnął ich zawartość na podłogę, przez co wszyscy goniący nas pracownicy poślizgnęli się i upadli na podłogę.

Wampir i ja śmialiśmy się tak bardzo, że nie zauważyliśmy półki, w którą prosto jechaliśmy. Odwróciłam się i wrzasnęłam. - Emmett uważaj!

Ale było już za późno. Zderzyliśmy się z regałem i wszystkie puszki jak i słoiki rozbiły się na podłodze. Ja i Emmett spojrzeliśmy po sobie i zaczęliśmy się śmiać.

Facet, który miał identyfikator mówiący że jest menadżerem podszedł do nas. Był wściekły.

- Będę musiał prosić waszą dwójkę, aby poszła za mną – powiedział.

- Uch-och – jęknęłam jak wysiadałam z wózka. Emmett i ja posłusznie udaliśmy się za kierownikiem sklepu, do drzwi które miały plakietkę z napisem „Biuro menadżera". Weszliśmy, a mężczyzna napomknął abyśmy usiedli.

- Wasza dwójka była zupełnie nieodpowiedzialna. Spójrzcie co się stało – powiedział i wskazał nam ekran telewizora, na którym ja i Emmett jeździliśmy wokół wózków. Zaczęliśmy się śmiać, ale zostaliśmy uciszeni przez gniewne spojrzenie pracownika.

- To nie jest śmieszne. Macie szczęście, że nie zadzwoniłem na policję. Zakłóciliście spokój społeczeństwa. Mam zamiar zadzwonić do waszych rodziców – powiedział.

- Panie, nasi rodzice są teraz poza miastem – powiedział Emmett. Spojrzałam na niego. Siostra? Chłopak odwrócił się i mrugnął do mnie, co wywołało u mnie uśmiech.

- Masz może inny numer na który mogę zadzwonić? Bo nie wypuszczę was stąd, jak ktoś po was nie przyjdzie – powiedział.

- Możesz zadzwonić do mojego brata – Emmett powiedział.

Emmett podał człowiekowi numer, który należał do Edwarda i nasze oraz nazwisko mojego ukochanego. Pracownik wybrał numer i przełączył telefon na tryb głośnomówiący. Och, to będzie dobre.

- Halo? - głos mojego anioła odpowiedział przez głośnik.

- Dzień dobry, czy mogę rozmawiać z panem Edwardem Cullenem? - mężczyzna spytał.

- Przy telefonie. Czy mogę wiedzieć, kto dzwoni? - zapytał.

- Larry Sharp, menadżer Wal-Mart. Mam w biurze pana Emmetta Cullena i Isabellę Cullen, którzy zakłócili spokój w sklepie i obawiam się, że nie będę mógł ich wypuścić dopóki ktoś ich nie odbierze – facet, to znaczy Larry, powiedział.

Po drugiej stronie zaległa cisza. - EMMETT MCARTHY CULLEN CO TY DO CHOLORY ZROBIŁEŚ? - Edward krzyknął.

- Uch-och – zaśpiewałam. - Oo, Emmett, masz pro-o-oblem – powiedziałam przeciągając ostatnie słowo. Emmett spojrzał na mnie.

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, NIE MYŚL SOBIE, ŻE KŁOPOTY CIĘ OMINĄ! - Edward krzyknął. Do diaska.

- Ha, ha – Emmett powiedział pokazując mi język. Odwdzięczyłam mu się tym samym.

- Myślałem, że to twoja siostra – Larry powiedział, patrząc na Emmetta.

- Bo jest. Adoptowaliśmy ją, ale ona wciąż ma na nazwisko Swan – skłamał.

- Kiedy się tam zjawię wasza dwójka będzie martwa – Edward powiedział przed rozłączeniem.

Czekaliśmy z Larrym, plotkarzem opowiadającym bujdy – menadżerem. Siedzieliśmy około trzydziestu minut, ponieważ Edward musiał wrócić z polowania.

- Czy myślisz, że będę mógł dostać kopię tej taśmy? - niespodziewanie Emmett zapytał. Zadławiłam się śmiechem.

- Nie – Larry odparł. Rety! Jaki zgorzkniały!

- Myślę, że on ma okres – wyszeptałam tak, aby mógł to tylko usłyszeć Emmett.

Chłopak tylko się roześmiał, a potem próbował zamaskować to kaszlem. Właśnie wtedy bardzo zły Edward wszedł do pomieszczenia. Gniewnie wpatrywał się w brata.

- Cześć... Edward – powiedziałam głupkowato. Ukochany odwrócił się do mnie, posyłając mi gniewne spojrzenie, pod którego wpływem jak tchórz skuliłam się w fotelu. Edward wyglądał jak prawdziwy wampir.

- Nie „hej Edward", tylko macie poważne kłopoty – oznajmił.

- Eddie, chcieliśmy trochę zabawy – Emmett powiedział.

- Trochę zabawy? Więc dlaczego siedzicie w biurze kierownika sklepu? - Edward spytał patrząc w dalszym ciągu gniewnie na brata.

- Ta dwójka zakłóciła spokój sklepu i zrobiła ogromny bałagan – Larry, to znaczy, plotkarz opowiadający bzdury, powiedział.

- Co dokładnie zrobili? - Edward zapytał. Plotkarski kasjer skinął, aby Edward usiadł.

Edward zajął wolne krzesło obok mnie. Potem plotkarski kasjer pokazał mu nagranie z kamer. Zaczęłam z Emmettem się cicho śmiać, ale Edward gniewnie na nas spojrzał, więc uspokoiliśmy się. Wrócił do oglądania nagrania.

Razem z Emmettem próbowałam nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

Kiedy na ekranie pojawił się moment z puszkami, Edward odwrócił się i wściekły spojrzał na brata.

- Emmett! Te puszki mogły spaść na Bellę! Czy wiesz co mogłeś narobić? - krzyknął.

- Przepraszam Edward. Po prostu dobrze się bawiliśmy - Emmett powiedział, patrząc smutno.

- Emmett, mogłeś narazić innych na niebezpieczeństwo, włączając w to siebie i Bellę!

- Wiem i przepraszam – powiedział. Natychmiast poczułam się źle. Edward zrzucał całą winę na Emmetta.

- Edward, to nie tylko jego wina – powiedziałam. Edward obrócił się i gniewnie spojrzał na mnie.

- Och, wiem o tym. Nie myśl, że nie będziemy rozmawiali o tym w domu z Esme i Carlisle'm – powiedział. Westchnęłam i kiwnęłam głową.

- Cóż. Są już wolni, ale niezwłocznie muszą zapłacić za wyrządzone szkody – plotkarski kasjer powiedział.

- Nic nie mówiłeś o płaceniu za szkody! - Emmett powiedział, gniewnie wpatrując się w plotkarza.

- Musicie za nie zapłacić – fałszywy plotkarz powiedział.

- Nie, nie. Nic o tym nie mówiłeś, więc nie zapłacimy ani grosza – Emmett powiedział.

- Wolisz pójść do więzienia? - plotkarski kasjer zapytał.

- Emmett, wyjdź z Bellą na zewnątrz. Zapłacę za szkody. Siadaj i nie ruszaj się – powiedział.

Wstałam i spojrzałam na Edwarda, ale on na mnie nie spojrzał. Po prostu odwrócił się plecami i wyjął portfel. Westchnęłam i wyszłam za drzwi.

- Głupi plotkarz – mruknęłam siadając obok Emmetta, który uniósł na mnie brew.

- Głupi plotkarz? - zapytał.

- To jego pseudonim. Dużo skarży, więc nazwałam go plotkującym kasjerem – powiedziałam.

Emmett tylko zachichotał. Westchnęłam.

- Co jest Bello? - spytał.

- Edward jest na mnie wściekły – powiedziałam.

- Och, Bella. Edward nie jest na ciebie zły. Jest wściekły na mnie, nie na ciebie. On nigdy nie będzie na ciebie zły – powiedział otaczając mnie ramieniem.

- To dlaczego patrzył się na mnie złym wzorkiem? - spytałam.

- Bo jest przez cały czas humorzasty. Kiedy jest wściekły, nie patrzy na nikogo mile. Kiedyś przypadkowo zniszczyłem jego ulubioną płytę z muzyką, to był ponury przez cały tydzień. Tak zachowywał się względem wszystkich, mimo że, to była moja wina – Emmett powiedział starając się polepszyć mój nastrój.

- Naprawdę?

- Naprawdę, więc widzisz, że nie jest na ciebie zły – Emmett powiedział, przez co poczułam się trochę lepiej.

- Wiesz co?

- Co?

Wyciągnął kasetę z napisem „Wal-Mart Bezpieczeństwo". Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Edward wyszedł.

- Chodźcie, jedziemy do domu – powiedział, nie patrząc na mnie. Wstaliśmy i poszliśmy za nim.

W drodze do wyjścia, wszyscy pracownicy patrzyli się na nas gniewnie. Roześmiałam się napotykając spojrzenie Emmetta. Kiedy dotarliśmy do samochodów, Edward zatrzymał się i zwrócił się do nas.

- Emmett weź rzeczy Belli i zawieź je do jej domu. Ja i Bella wrócimy do nas. Koniecznie musimy porozmawiać – powiedział patrząc na mnie. Emmett skinął głową i wszedł do swojego jeepowego potwora.

Edward otworzył volvo i wsiadł do środka. Nawet nie otworzył dla mnie drzwi, jak to zwykle robił. Wsiadłam do środka. Edward wyjechał z parkingu i pojechaliśmy do jego domu.

Odwróciłam się plecami do niego. Popatrzyłam przez okno i zaczęłam płakać. Wiedziałam, że był na mnie wściekły.

Kiedy zatrzymaliśmy się, rozejrzałam się dookoła i zobaczyłam, że już jesteśmy na miejscu. Edward westchnął, zamknął oczy i odchylił się do tyłu. Ciągle byłam odwrócona. Próbowałam powstrzymać łzy.

- Bella, co ty sobie myślałaś? - Edward w końcu zapytał. Byłam cicho. Nie patrzyłam na niego.

- Spodziewałem się czegoś takiego po Emmecie, ale nie po tobie. Zawsze byłaś we wszystkim dojrzała. Ale nie, zdecydowałaś się postąpić tak jak Emmett i wpakować się w kłopoty. Macie szczęście, że Larry nie zadzwonił na policję. Masz szczęście, że zadzwonił do mnie, a nie do Charliego – powiedział. Nie odwróciłam się choćby o centymetr. Łzy mocniej spływały po moich policzkach.

- Bella? Czy słyszysz co do ciebie mówię? - zapytał. Mały szloch opuścił moje usta.

- Bello Czy... ty płaczesz? - spytał zszokowany.

- Nie – skłamałam, choć mój głos drżał.

Nagle jego chłodne ramiona objęły mnie i napotkałam jego klatkę piersiową.

- Och, Bello. Moja słodka i niewinna Bello. Nie płacz kochanie. Nienawidzę kiedy płaczesz – powiedział.

- Ale jesteś na mnie zły – płakałam patrząc na niego.

- Och Bella. Nie jestem. Nigdy nie będę na ciebie zły – gruchał przy moim uchu.

- Więc dlaczego krzyczałeś i gniewnie na mnie patrzyłeś? - spytałam.

- Och Bella. Byłem wściekły, ale nie na ciebie. Bardziej na Emmetta. On wie ile dla mnie znaczysz, a mimo to naraził cię na niebezpieczeństwo i prawie ujawnił nasz sekret ludziom – powiedział.

- Och.

- Ale poważnie Bello. Co wtedy myślałaś? - zapytał.

- Na samym początku, kiedy Emmett chciał abym weszła do wózka, sama nie wiedziałam dlaczego. Powiedziałam mu, że nie, ale on coś mi obiecał jeśli spełnię jego prośbę. Dopiero potem powiedział mi co będziemy robić, a wtedy to już zabrzmiało naprawdę zabawnie – powiedziałam.

- Czekaj, co obiecał jeśli go posłuchasz? - Edward zapytał, a ja się zarumieniłam.

- Umm, on żartował... On wiedział o naszym życiu seksualnym – powiedziałam.

Edward jęknął.

- Przepraszam. Mijaliśmy stoisko z prezerwatywami, a on zażartował na ten temat. Zarumieniłam się i złapał mnie – powiedziałam.

- W porządku. Co to miało wspólnego z naszym życiem seksualnym? - zapytał.

- Cóż. Obiecał, że jeśli wejdę do koszyka, nigdy więcej nie zażartuje na ten temat.

Edward westchnął. - Porozmawiam z nim o tym. Teraz idź na górę i doprowadź się do porządku – powiedział jak otwierał dla mnie drzwi.

Wysiadłam i razem weszliśmy po schodach. Kiedy dotarliśmy do drzwi od łazienki, Edward chciał odejść, ale złapałam go za rękę.

- Chcesz do mnie dołączyć? - spytałam, a on się uśmiechnął.

- Co ja mam z tobą zrobić, mój ty mały przestępco? - zapytał.

- Ukarz mnie – mrugnęłam i pobiegłam do łazienki. Edward zaśmiał się i pobiegł za mną, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Kiedy byliśmy gotowi i wysuszeni, zeszliśmy na dół gdzie spotkaliśmy się z całą rodziną. Emmett podszedł do mnie i ironicznie się uśmiechnął.

- Hej Bella! Zgadnij! Będziemy o szóstej w wiadomościach! - Emmett powiedział.

- Wow, Bello. Nie wiedziałam, że masz w sobie dziką naturę – powiedziała Alice. Zarumieniłam się jak Esme podgłośniła dźwięk w telewizorze.

- To właśnie tutaj, dwoje nastolatków, podczas zakupów w Wal-Marcie została wezwana do biura kierownika sklepu, z powodu zakłócania porządku. Ten film pokazuje jak jeździli wózkiem na zakupy, równocześnie przeszkadzając w zakupach pozostałym klientom – kobieta mówiła. Pokazany został fragment, jak Emmett jeździł wózkiem i rozlewał wszędzie balsam oraz przewracał puszki. - Dwójka nastolatków nie została aresztowana, ponieważ zostali odebrani przez brata. Anonimowi nastolatkowie mieli szczęście bo akurat w ich przypadku kierownik nie zadzwonił na policję.

Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Esme i Carlisle'a śmiali się, bo oni patrzyli się na Emmetta z wyrazem dezaprobaty.

- Masz szczęście, że jej nie zraniłeś Emmett – Esme powiedziała.

- Obserwowałem ją. Po tym wszystkim, Bella jest moją małą siostrą – powiedział czochrając mi włosy. Właśnie w tym momencie komórka zaczęła mi dzwonić.

- Halo? - spytałam.

- Bello? - Charlie odezwał się po drugiej stronie. - Dlaczego widziałem cię razem z Emmettem Cullenem w wiadomościach o osiemnastej?

Och.


End file.
